<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine (SinJu) by aMaskedNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135119">You're Mine (SinJu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja'>aMaskedNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Masrur, Alpha Sinbad, Alpha/Omega, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Omega Ja'far, Omega Judar, Omegaverse, Physical Abuse, Ren KouenxJudar/Judal, SinJu - Freeform, SinbadxJudar/Judal, Violence, Yaoi, alpha kouen, magi, mature language, mature themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get the hell away from me! I told you, I have no interest in mating with you!" Judar shouted out desperately. He knew exactly who had ratted him out to Kouen as well. Now he and Sinbad were in some major trouble and the odds of getting out of it weren't very high. </p><p>'Sin...I'm sorry...'</p><p>(Disclaimer: I originally posted this work on my old account that I do not use anymore. It as since been deleted from that account and moved to hear. I have rewritten it though, hoping to make it better than before.<br/>Also! I do not own Magi or any of the characters I may use, except OCs.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar/Ren Kouen, Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather chilly winter evening, a cool wind blew through the air, ruffling the long raven locks of a young man who sat on the ground. A sigh escaped him, his crimson eyes focused on the full moon above him. The sky was clear, giving a perfect view of the stars. He leaned back against a tree he sat beside, looking rather impatient. The raven stretched his arms over his head, causing the tight black top he wore to move up slightly. This was definitely not an outfit an Omega should be wearing out in the open. The top only covered the upper half of his chest and shoulders. The rest of his abdomen and arms were exposed to the cool air, only he wasn’t cold at all. Thanks to his magic, he was able to keep himself warm while he waited for a certain person to arrive. <br/>	Clicking his tongue, the raven jumped up, his bare feet hitting the ground very softly. He couldn’t help but growl softly. He had been here for at least an hour, and this person still hadn’t shown up yet. How annoying. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was to be kept waiting like this. <br/>	“Where is that stupid king?” The raven asked himself. “If it gets any later, I’ll have to take off without seeing him tonight… Lord Moron…” <br/>	He kicked the ground, causing a small amount of dust to stir. He didn’t have all night. With his luck, the rest of the Kou Empire already knows he’s disappeared. That particular thing didn’t bother him though. What bothered him was the fact that he could be in some serious trouble if the oldest prince found out he had taken off again. <br/>	“Damn Kouen…” Sighing once more, he reached up and ran a hand through his bangs. Kouen had been getting a bit more controlling lately. Even his siblings were worried about him. Maybe he was gaining too much power or something...or maybe it was because he was an Alpha male, and mating season was getting close. <br/>	“Judar.” A voice suddenly called out. The raven jumped slightly, quickly turning on his heels only to come face to face with the very person he had been waiting for.<br/>	“There you are. Do you have any idea how late you are, you stupid king?” Judar placed his hands on his hips and bent forward slightly. There was an obvious look of disapproval on his face, but at least he was finally here. <br/>	“I’m sorry, I kept getting bothered, or chased. Ja’far never lets me out of his sight, Masrur kept trying to quietly follow me, and then Yamuraiha yelled at me for not being in bed.” The king laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. His long purple colored hair was lightly ruffled by the wind, making him look even more handsome than he already was.<br/>	“Regardless, I was about to leave. I don’t have all night to wait up for a dumbass like yourself, Sinbad. You’re lucky I waited a bit longer.” Judar gave Sinbad a playful grin as he walked over to the taller man. He was dressed in his usual white robes, his hair tied back into a low ponytail, and he had brown sandals on his feet. How on earth was he not freezing? Judar had an excuse thanks to his magic, but from what he could tell, Sinbad had nothing on him except the clothes on his back.<br/>	“You wouldn’t be so cruel now would you? After all, I snuck out here to meet with the Magi of an enemy Empire. I could get a lot of heat for this if they found out.” Sinbad crossed his arms over his chest, his golden eyes were closely watching the Magi in front of him.<br/>	“You know, I just might be you stupid Alpha.” The raven chuckled playfully before standing up straight. If he were to be honest, he hated standing next to Sinbad sometimes. The purple haired king was tall, tan and very muscular, while Judar was a little shorter, scrawny and pale. Not to mention, they were from two entirely different worlds in a way. <br/>	“Why don’t you just tell me why you wanted to see me out here on such a cold night?” Sinbad asked. Judar actually looked confused. Was this guy actually trying to say that he was cold? Such a thought made Judar chuckle softly.<br/>	“What’s wrong, big guy? Are ya cold or something?” Judar teased, only to earn a bit of a glare from Sinbad. That answered that question. “Fine, I’ll cut to the chase so you can run home.”<br/>	The King of Sindria rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn’t really mind Judar some days, but other times he found the raven to be rather annoying, or troublesome. It didn’t help that this guy was set on destroying everything and trying to get him to fall. Sinbad always refused of course. He refused to let himself fall to the Black Rukh and refused to give Judar what he wanted.<br/>	“Listen...this is going to sound really odd…” Judar’s voice suddenly changed and his gaze shifted toward the sky. “You know mating season is coming up...right?” <br/>	“Yeah...what about it?” The Alpha King tilted his head to the side. This wasn’t the conversation he had been expecting. <br/>	“Look, I have no interest in actually finding a mate, but I don’t really plan on staying home much during it either. Kouen has been getting really agitated lately, probably because it’s so close. I’d rather not go into heat around him...so I was wondering…” Judar stopped talking for a moment, only to nervously rub the back of his head. “Do you think you could...set me up somewhere until this is over…?”<br/>	He hated asking for such a thing, especially from Sinbad of all people, but he felt that the stupid king was the only one he could turn to right now. Anyone else in the Kou Empire would have probably ratted him out to Kouen, and then he’d be trapped. That was something he really wanted to avoid. <br/>	“So, you want me to set you up in a  hotel away from the Kou Empire until mating season is over? You know that would be about a month, right? Why don’t you just finally settle down?” Sinbad asked. He knew Judar had no interest in such a thing, but didn’t know the reason.<br/>	“That’s because...I can’t do that. There’s only one person I’d ever even think about settling down with and that is nothing more than a fantasy.” Judar quickly shook his head and turned back to Sinbad. His usual attitude was suddenly back. “So can I count on you, Lord Moron?” <br/>	Sinbad simply sighed. He knew Judar wouldn’t ask him for help unless it was completely necessary. He didn’t feel right turning him down. The purple haired male looked directly into Judar’s crimson eyes with his golden ones and nodded his head. <br/>	“Yeah alright. I’ll set you up somewhere away from the Kou Empire.” Sinbad gave the raven a small smile and turned to walk away. “If you come back here tomorrow night, I’ll have everything arranged.”<br/>	Judar turned as well, only to float up into the air slightly. He was honestly relieved that Sinbad had agreed to help him. He knew they were enemies, but for the time, Judar needed a truce with someone. Someone who wouldn’t try to take advantage of him. Before flying off, Judar looked over his shoulder and muttered something Sinbad never thought he’d hear.<br/>	“Thank you...Sinbad…” Judar’s voice was just barely above a whisper, but Sinbad had caught it perfectly. Without another word, the two of them parted ways. Sinbad headed back toward his kingdom, while Judar flew back to the Kou Empire.<br/>	‘Sinbad… You have no idea how grateful I am, even though I’m your enemy. Like I said, the one person I would even consider settling down with is someone I can’t have. We come from two different worlds, you and I...so such a thing would never work out. However...it’s kind of fun to think about every once in a while…’ <br/>	It could never happen. It would never happen. If such a thing were to happen, it would cause all hell to break loose between the two kingdoms. Normally, Judar would be all for something like that, but lately he found himself questioning if that was something he’d truly want.<br/>	‘What the hell am I supposed to do now….?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still dark when Judar landed back at the Kou Empire. From the looks of things, everyone was in bed. The only sound that could be heard were small insects in the garden. This was the only time the Kou Empire was ever peaceful. It allowed Judar to have quiet time to himself without someone screaming their head off about something. If he were to be honest, he almost prefered Sindria over the Kou Empire on most days. At least Sindria was quiet for the most part, except for a certain pair that often fought with each other. </p><p>	Judar laughed to himself and shook his head as he made his way over to the stone steps that led into the palace. He sat himself down at the top and once again focused his gaze on the moon. The same moon he had been looking at with Sinbad only a short time ago. If Judar had to guess, he’d say that stupid king was already back home and passed out in his bed. He honestly couldn’t believe he had asked Sinbad for help, and it was even more of a shock that he had agreed.</p><p>	“He’s something else, I guess…” Judar spoke to himself as a smile formed on his face.<br/>

        “Who’s something else?” A deep voice came from behind the omega, causing him to nearly tumble town the stairs. Thanks to his magic, he was able to keep himself from completely falling. He turned and started to glare at whoever dared to sneak up behind him, but he froze when he saw it was the oldest prince. </p><p>	“K-Kouen…” Judar muttered out softly. He was being glared at by a pair of piercing red eyes. They were eyes that looked as if they could easily kill someone. His red hair that was normally tied back was currently down, as if he were about to go to bed or something. The oldest prince was dressed in nothing more than a red silk robe that was open at the top, exposing his more than perfect chest. Judar bit his lip slightly. Kouen was one of his King’s Candidates, but as far as Judar was concerned, the oldest prince was now drunk with power. Three dungeons was definitely too many. </p><p>	“Judar. You’re usually not out this late. Where did you wander off to?” Kouen tilted his head to the side, almost as if he were daring Judar to try and lie to him. “Honestly, as an Omega, you really shouldn’t dress in something so tight and revealing.” </p><p>	“Hey now! Don’t go telling me how to dress. This is what I’m comfortable in. You act like I’ll actually let someone take advantage of me. And as for what I’m doing out this late, I just couldn’t sleep.” Judar crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with a slight pout. Kouen was a very terrifying man. If someone dared to make him angry, it would not end well for them at all. It would most likely result in death. </p><p>	“You’re an Omega and the Kou Empire’s Priest. You really should think about dressing in something different, and wearing shoes. If you catch a cold, it’s on you.” Kouen leaned against one of the pillars, his eyes were glancing over the exposed part of the raven’s body. Of course Judar knew he was looking too. Anyone could easily tell that.<br/>
“Again, I don’t need to change up my appearance and I’m not going to get sick. My magic keeps me warm. You know that.” Judar huffed softly. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with the prince, especially not this late at night. “Anyways, I’m going to bed…” </p><p>	He rolled his crimson eyes slightly as he made his way back up the steps to head inside the palace. Right as he went to pass Kouen, his slender arm was suddenly grabbed. The Omega halted instantly, peeking slightly to the side. Kouen was still staring at him with his usual terrifying expression. Judar clenched his fist tightly, but gave the prince an annoyed look. </p><p>	“You never answered my question when I first found you out here.” Kouen’s tone had shifted into a bit of a stern one. “Right as I walked out here, I heard you say, ‘He’s something else, I guess.’ Who were you talking about.”</p><p>	That’s right, he had said those words right before Kouen found him outside. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he couldn’t mention that damn king he had met with. He had to think fast. Then someone came to mind, Hakuryuu.</p><p>	“Oh I was thinking about the other day when I was training with Hakuryuu. He’s really been improving lately, especially now that he’s captured a dungeon for himself. He’s not much of a crybaby anymore.” The raven laughed softly. “He’s really somethin’ else.”</p><p>	Hakuryuu was a good kid. If Judar were to be honest, the boy was one of his favorites in the Kou Empire. He didn’t mind Kougyoku either, but he didn’t like how much she fantasized about Sinbad...wait why was that bothering him? Oh that’s right. He had his own secret fantasy, that he would make sure it stayed a secret. </p><p>	“Hmph...I guess you’re right about that.” Kouen slowly released Judar’s arm, allowing him to step back a bit. He was just relieved Kouen bought that story. “Also, you weren’t training with him, you were watching him while floating in the sky.”</p><p>	“Hey! I train with the kid. I teach him how to deal with different types of magic and I help him with Zagan.” Judar turned his nose up in the opposite direction and huffed. </p><p>“Fine, but that’s the only way you help him train. You couldn’t help him physically train even if you wanted to. Aren’t you slower than Kougyoku when you run?” Kouen grinned very slightly, something that was rare. </p><p>Judar growled lightly. He hated being reminded about the fact that he was actually physically weak, but Magis weren’t supposed to be physically strong anyways. Magic was their strong point and that was all that mattered to Judar. With that last comment from Kouen, the raven was completely done with this conversation.</p><p>	“Shut up. I’m going to bed.” The Omega was beyond irritated now, and that meant that going to sleep would probably be difficult, but he wasn’t going to stand out here and be insulted anymore either. Before Kouen could say another word, Judar made his way into the palace and took off down the hallway where the bedrooms were. Luckily, Kouen didn’t try to grab him this time. He was allowed to peacefully make his way to his room so he could try to get at least a small amount of rest.</p><p>	Once in his room, Judar slid the door shut and jumped onto his bed. His room was on the smaller side, but that didn’t bother him. The floors were made of polished oak wood, and there was a soft matt that the bed was resting on. The raven usually slept with his window open, even during the winter time. He found the breeze to be comforting. As he slid underneath the soft, black blankets and placed his head on the pillows he turned to look outside. A cool breeze entered through the window, lightly blowing the long, golden drapes.</p><p>	Tomorrow night, he would go meet with Sinbad again and spend an entire month away from this place. He knew doing such a thing without telling anyone would cause a lot of trouble when he got back, but that didn’t matter to him now. As long as he could avoid mating, he would be able to deal with the trouble. As his crimson eyes slowly closed, one person popped up in his mind before he completely drifted off. </p><p>	Sinbad…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Hi everyone! Chapter Two is finally out! I saw the note at putting spaces between the paragraphs, and honestly, you're right, it does make it easier to read! Thank you for suggesting that! I appreciate it! Anyways, I'm very happy to see that this story is being enjoyed! I'm hoping to update as much as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I'll update again as soon as possible! See you next time!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day had come and gone almost in the blink of an eye. Judar had spent most of his day bugging Hakuryuu. He knew it annoyed the younger male, but it was the only form of entertainment Judar could find for the day. While he had continued to bother the young prince, everyone else in the palace was starting to prepare for the upcoming mating season. Judar was already prepared to disappear in the next few hours, but he had a feeling that someone was watching his every move. Every time Judar looked up, he could have sworn Kouen was watching him with hungry eyes. Those eyes made the Omega shudder almost every time. </p><p>	“A-Ah!” A sudden cry earned Judar’s attention almost instantly. When he looked back over, he saw that Hakuryuu had tumbled to the ground. The young prince looked rather discouraged and Judar couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>	“Hey kid, what happened? Why are you on the ground?” Judar asked, though he already had a pretty good idea of what happened.</p><p>	“Shut up! I just tripped!” Hakuryuu whined softly. He may not have been much of a cry baby anymore, but he could still be rather whiny at times, especially if he messed up during training. </p><p>	“Tripped over what? The dirt? Come on, Hakuryuu, is this really all you’ve got? Even after capturing Zagan?” Judar tilted his head to the side as he lowered himself to look into Hakuryuu’s eyes. They were blue, but the left eye was a paler shade and was scarred from a fire that had broken out when he was a child. The raven smiled gently before reaching out to lightly ruffle the young prince’s dark blue hair.</p><p>	“I don’t want to hear that from someone who can’t outrun Kougyoku.” Hakuryuu slapped the Omega’s hand away before pouting like a child. Hakuryuu wasn’t an Alpha or an Omega. He was actually a Beta male. There weren’t too many of those around, but apparently all of his siblings and his mother had been Betas. </p><p>	“Hey! That’s just rude, you little brat!” Judar moved himself back, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not my fault. Magis don’t worry about physical strength and speed or anything like that. We’re magic wielders for a reason.” </p><p>	“Are you two fighting again?” A female’s voice asked. Both Judar and Hakuryuu looked up to see the Eighth Princess making her way toward them. She wasn’t dressed in her usual attire either. Today she was wearing a simple pink kimono with matching sandals. Her pink hair was tied up in a loose bun with her usual hair accessories, and she carried a fan over the lower half of her face. </p><p>	“We aren’t fighting, Kougyoku! Hakuryuu just tripped over nothing.” Judar shrugged his shoulders slightly. Kougyoku was also one of the Dungeon Capturers of the Kou Empire. She may not have looked like much, but she could be very terrifying if she was in a bad mood.<br/>	“And then you got mad because I mentioned that you’re slow as hell when you run!” The young prince gave Judar a death glare, but the raven seemed to ignore it for the most part.</p><p>	“Oh? Does Hakuryuu need a hand in combat training? Can he even do a full body Djinn Equip?” Kougyoku tilted her head curiously as she closed her fan and tucked it away. </p><p>	“Of course I can! I already did it back when I was with Alibaba and the others. Don’t question my abilities! And I also don’t need help from you of all people!” Hakuryuu snapped as he turned his head in the opposite direction. </p><p>	“Oh really?” Kougyoku’s tone changed slightly. A very small grin formed on her face as she reached up and pulled a golden pin from her hair. Judar’s eyes grew wide. He knew exactly what she was about to do. He quickly flew up to get out of range. </p><p>	“Hakuryuu! You went and pissed her off!” Judar shouted out. Hakuryuu’s head quickly snapped around to face the princess again. He was about to apologize, but it was far too late.</p><p>	“Spirits of Sorrow and Isolation. In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power. I order you and your members, come forth, Vinea!” Kougyoku’s hairpin started to glow, and soon, her body changed. Her arms, legs, and a majority of her body were now covered with blue scales, her feet and wrists were given fins, her hair had even turned from pink to blue. In her hands, where her hairpin once was, was now a large blue sword. The handle of the sword was a bit of a darker shade of blue, at the base of the handle, there was a beautiful red gem in the center. The upper part of the sword had seamonsters on each side, resembling Vinea. Between the actual blade and the base of the sword was a hard piece that looked rather sharp along the edges, and finally, the blade itself, looked sharp enough that it could probably cut anything down. </p><p>	“Kougyoku! Fighting isn’t necessary! Especially not with a full body Djinn Equip!” Judar shouted out, but of course his voice was ignored. Kougyoku’s Djinn granted her water magic, while Hakuryuu’s Djinn, Zagan, granted him life magic. </p><p>	“I honestly have no interest in fighting with you, Kougyoku. You’re overreacting.” Hakuryuu’s tone was just as calm as ever. He seemed a little too confident. Sure he claimed that he could do a full body Djinn Equip, but if Judar recalled correctly, Hakuryuu could only transform half of his body. </p><p>	“If you’re not going to transform then fine. It will make things easier on me. You shouldn’t be so rude to a princess anyways.” Kougyoku pointed her sword directly at the navy haired male. Judar was positive this wasn’t going to end well so he quickly pulled out his wand, one with a silver handle and a red gem at the top. </p><p>	“Honestly, to deal with you I wouldn’t even need a full Djinn Equip. Half would do just fine.” The young prince lifted his polearm and pointed it toward Kougyoku. He was about to transform himself, but before he could, a huge ice spear came down between the two of them. Both jumped back in surprise and glanced up, only to see Judar surrounded by several more ice spears.</p><p>	“Listen. This isn’t the place for you two to be fighting. Especially not with everything that’s about to start happening. Both of you need to stop acting like little children and grow the hell up.” Judar growled, holding his wand high in the air. He was ready to throw all the ice he had at the two of them if they didn’t settle down. </p><p>	“Hmph! Judar you ruin all the fun in this place!” Kougyoku lowered her weapon and turned back into her normal body. After placing her hairpin back in its rightful spot, she turned her back on the two of them. “I didn’t want to waste my time or energy anyways.”</p><p>	As the princess walked away, Judar made his ice disappear and moved so he could land beside Hakuryuu. Once his feet touched the ground, he smacked the young prince on the back of the head. Hakuryuu yelped in surprise, moving one hand back to rub where Judar had smacked him. He was about to argue, but Judar had his hands on his hips, almost like a parent disciplining their child. </p><p>	“You know better than to make her angry. She’ll break the entire palace if her rage gets too high and then Kouen will be beyond pissed off. Don’t mess with her.” Judar sighed. He was already exhausted and he had hardly done anything. “Just call it a day with your training for now. Go relax for a bit. I’m going to take a nap.”</p><p>	The two parted ways. Judar instantly made his way back to his room so he could get ready to leave this evening. It wasn’t like he needed to bring anything with him, but he still needed to make sure no one was acting suspicious. He also wanted to avoid Kouen if at all possible. He didn’t feel like dealing with him, especially after what had just happened with Hakuryuu and Kougyoku. They were so troublesome. </p><p>	He had made it back to his room without anyone stopping him. Relief washed through his body as he slid his door shut. Only a couple more hours to go, and then it would be dark out. He’d sneak off to go meet with Sinbad, and then be gone for the entire month. He was already prepared for receiving some kind of punishment from either Kouen or the Organization once he returned, but that was the last thing on his mind. Sighing to himself, he walked to his bed and flopped down on it, resting his arms behind his head. <br/>	‘Soon...real soon...I’ll see that dumb kind again…’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Hi everyone! Chapter three is finally finished! First off, I want to apologize for my horrible descriptive skills &lt;~&gt; I am not very good at such things when it comes to rooms or appearances. So I am very sorry! But, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! This is my first Magi story so I'm trying to portray the characters as best as possible! Hopefully they're okay! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the update! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you next time!!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the next few hours, the sun finally disappeared and the moon was high in the sky. Judar had himself perched on the window sill, leaning against the wall. He had one leg dangling out the window, and was using his other leg as an armrest. His head was resting against the wooden frame and a soft breeze ruffled his bangs. </p><p>	“I guess it’s time to get going…” He muttered to himself. By now, everyone else should be in bed, but he didn’t plan on leaving through the main entrance anyways. He slowly lowered his other leg and hopped out the window, landing quietly on the grass. After stretching his arms out, Judar flew into the air and started heading back to the spot he and Sinbad had met the previous night. </p><p>	As the raven flew through the night sky, he found his mind wandering once again. Sometimes, he wondered if his decision about refusing to mate was a good idea or not. It wasn’t like he needed an Alpha to take care of him or anything, and he didn’t see himself wanting any little brats of his own. He couldn’t imagine himself as a parent, even if he was with the person he found himself longing for. Something like that just wasn’t for him, not when he was set on taking over this world. </p><p>	“It’s just some stupid dream… It isn’t something I need though.” Judar sighed quietly. If that were true then why did he find himself feeling rather sad each time he told himself that? He never felt sadness for anything, except when he was a child and first picked up by the Organization. As a child, he was often sad, and even terrified, but he soon learned to push those emotions aside. He never showed that side to anyone because he knew no one actually cared.</p><p>	“If they cared...then maybe I could have been saved…” Shaking his head, Judar lightly gripped his bangs. He felt tears daring to form in his eyes. He would be with Sinbad soon, and he refused to let that stupid king see him cry. He couldn’t show such weakness in front of an enemy king. He quickly used his other hand to wipe away the small amount of tears that had formed in his eyes. The meet point was slowly coming into view. </p><p>	The meet point was a small clearing on an island close to Sindria. Judar knew Sinbad had to use some kind of Djinn Equip to get to the location, but it was an island that was abandoned, so it was perfect for secret meetings like this, since Judar couldn’t enter Sindria without breaching Yamraiha’s barrier. He knew it was probably a pain in the ass for Sinbad to get to this island, but Judar was still grateful he put in the effort. </p><p>	As the raven haired omega landed in the soft sand, he stretched his arms out over his head. This island was so peaceful. If he wasn’t bound to the Kou Empire, he would come here a lot more, maybe even live here. He could definitely get used to a place like this. Smiling to himself, Judar made himself comfortable in a grassy patch under a tree, the same place he had waited last night. As another breeze ruffled through Judar’s raven locks, he shivered for once. Usually the cold didn’t bother him, but since it was getting close to time for his heat to start, his magic was starting to weaken a bit. By tomorrow morning, he would be lucky if he could even fly. Sure, he was powered by the Ruhk, but their powers seemed to have no effect on an Omega in heat. Judar had learned that several months ago. Luckily, he had been able to keep himself hidden during that time as well, but since then all of his hiding places in the Kou Empire had been discovered. They wouldn’t work this time around.</p><p>Footsteps suddenly caught Judar’s attention. Sinbad must have landed from the side this time. As he turned his head, he saw that familiar figure slowly approaching him. He was wearing the same thing he had the previous night. Damn, he really looked perfect, even in something like that. When he finally saw Judar, Sinbad gave a small wave and one of his usual grins.</p><p>“You’re not late this time, dumbass.” Judar grinned playfully as Sinbad sat down beside him. Whoa, the scent of the purple haired male hit the raven’s nose right away. He did his best to ignore it, but he didn’t know how long he’d be able to.</p><p>“Do you really think I’d be late again? I had a plan this time so I could get away from all of them.” Sinbad chuckled softly. This man really seemed to be really carefree. Judar wondered why he had such an attitude, but if he didn’t then he wouldn’t be Sinbad.</p><p>“Sure you did…” Judar rolled his eyes slightly, a small smile formed on his face. A real smile, not one of his fake ones, or insane ones. He very rarely showed a true smile these days, but around this dumbass, he simply couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“I got what you asked for, but you may not like the location of it.” Sinbad held up a small golden key, one that had a very familiar crest on it. No way...it couldn’t be there of all places. </p><p>“You...got me a place in Sindria of all places!?” Judar looked a bit worried. As far as he knew, he wouldn’t be able to get in without breaching the barrier. “How am I supposed to get in there?”</p><p>“No need to worry, I have a way of getting in without having to go through that barrier. Just relax.” Sinbad stood himself up slowly. He would have to use magic to get back into Sindria with Judar, but that wasn’t going to be a big deal. </p><p>“Sin...are you sure about this? You know, I didn’t expect you to decide to let me hide out in Sindria for an entire month. How do you know I can be trusted that well?” Judar asked as he got to his feet as well. Granted during mating season, he’d have absolutely no power but he still didn’t expect the Alpha to make such a move. </p><p>“I assume you’ll show me some gratitude for helping you with this. For setting you up with a place to hide out for a month, you can’t attack Sindria after you regain your strength.” Sinbad met Judar’s eyes. Such a stare caused the raven to shudder lightly. He could tell Sinbad was serious, and Judar would be a complete ass if he were to attack Sindira after being helped.</p><p>“Come on now, you know I’m an ass. Tell you what, to show appreciation I won’t try to attack you or your country for at least a week. How does that sound?” Judar tilted his head to the side with a playful grin. He didn’t know if such an offer would be accepted, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>“Hmm...Fine then. If that’s the deal you want to make then I’ll have no choice but to accept it. I knew you’d try something like that yet I still decided to be nice and set you up somewhere nice.” The purple haired male chuckled softly and held out a hand. In front of the two of them, a large circular portal with a triangle inside appeared. This wasn’t something Sinbad often used, but it was necessary for tonight.</p><p>“Let’s get going. You need to go through first. On the other side, you’ll find yourself standing in front of a wooden door. It leads to the room  you’ll be hiding in. Now go on.” Sinbad jerked his head toward the portal to urge the raven to step through. </p><p>For a moment, Judar hesitated. He’d be hiding out in the country of his enemy for an entire month. If Kouen ever found out he had hidden there, it would spark up a war between the two empires. This was a big risk, but Judar was willing to take it this time around. Slowly he walked forward, giving Sinbad one last glance before he stepped through the portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Mahhh! Hey everyone! Sorry an update took so long. I've been really freaking tired lately and have been sleeping on my days off. First off, thank you for all the support I've received in the comments! I honestly appreciate them very much. You guys are so kind! I'm really glad to see you all are liking the story! ^J^ I'll do my best to update again soon, and I'll be trying to update the other stories as well! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you next time!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he was told, Judar was standing in front of a wooden door with the number 23 on it. The numbers were plated with gold. They were so clean, Judar could see a bit of his reflection in them. This place was definitely on the fancy side, and for Sinbad to rent the room for an entire month, it must have been expensive, even if he was a king.</p><p>	“Here’s the key. Don’t lose it.” Sinbad had stepped through the portal right after Judar. It closed instantly, leaving the two of them standing alone in a quiet hallway. From what the raven knew, all kinds of things could happen at a hotel, especially a fancy one like this, but he wasn’t here for such things, and he was sure Sinbad wasn’t either. </p><p>	Sinbad carefully pushed the golden key into Judar’s slightly smaller hand. After making sure he had a hold of it, the Alpha male stepped back so he could get ready to head back to the palace. The scent coming from the Omega was starting to get stronger as well. If he stayed any longer, he’d probably end up trying to jump the raven, but at the same time, he wanted to make sure Judar went inside the room. However, it seemed that the raven was a bit hesitant.</p><p>	“Judar, what’s wrong?” Sinbad asked as he tilted his head to the side. The pheromones kept getting stronger, but Sinbad continued to do his best to ignore them. </p><p>	“Huh?” Judar didn’t even realize he had zoned out a bit. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this stupid king had rented him a room in such an expensive looking place. As he turned his head to the side, a small smile simply formed on his face. “Nothing’s wrong, dumbass. I was just dazed for a minute. Anyways, I won’t lose the key. Don’t worry about that.” The raven laughed very softly. He then turned and unlocked the door, but once again he paused before entering the room.</p><p>	“Judar…” Sinbad hated that Judar was acting like this. It was as if he were scared to enter the room or something. Maybe he actually was scared. Scared of being discovered by one of Sinbad’s household members. A majority of them were Alphas, but as far as Sinbad knew, they all had someone to be with during this time. Maybe reassurance was needed. He’d just have to fight his urges for the moment. </p><p>	Taking in a small breath, the purple haired king slowly approached the magi before him. As he got closer, he could finally see it. Judar was trembling a bit. Shaking his head slightly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around the raven’s slender shoulders, giving him a slight squeeze. The embrace surprised Judar, causing him to tremble a bit more before he was finally able to relax in the comfort of the hold. Being so close to an Alpha male like this was dangerous, but Judar ignored it for now and allowed himself to lean back against Sinbad’s strong chest. He smelt amazing, but sex of any kind was the last thing on the raven’s mind. He actually felt that he needed to be held for a moment, but of course he wouldn’t say that out loud.</p><p>	“What’s this for, Lord Moron?” Judar asked in a quiet tone. <br/>	“You were shaking as if you were worried about something… This is nothing more than me reassuring you that nothing is going to happen to you while you’re here. No one is going to bother you.” Sinbad spoke lowly as he rested his chin on top of Judar’s head. </p><p>	So he had figured it out. Judar wasn’t worried about anyone in Sindria. He was actually worried about Kouen and the Kou Empire. It would end so badly if Kouen found out he was here, and would only put Sinbad in danger. Biting his lip, Judar’s free hand came up to rest on one of Sinbad’s arms. His crimson eyes closed slowly and a sigh escaped him. </p><p>	“Listen… I’m not worried about someone here bothering me. I’m worried about something completely different.” Judar kept his tone on the quiet side, not that there was anyone listening to their conversation. </p><p>	“Then what are you worried about?” The King of Sindria found himself wanting to get to the bottom of this. What had Judar so freaked out? He needed to know so he could hopefully make those worries go away. He heard Judar sigh once again. If he were to be honest, he had doubts that Judar would tell him, but instead the Omega surprised him.</p><p>	“I’m worried about Kouen finding out that I’m here…” Judar’s eyes remained closed as he spoke. “If he found out, it would put you in danger and honestly I don’t want that…” Why was he saying such a thing? It made it sound like he was going soft. “If anyone’s going to be a danger to you, then it’s obviously going to be me.” He felt he had to add that to keep up the tough thing.</p><p>	That was it, huh? Judar was actually worried about Kouen finding out that he had been hidden here. Luckily, that wouldn’t happen. During mating season, Sinbad always refused any conferences from people outside of his country. He did that to keep his people safe from harm. Smiling very slightly, Sinbad tightened his grip on Judar’s shoulders. In return, he felt Judar’s hand grasp his arm a bit tighter. </p><p>	“Judar. You have nothing to worry about. Kouen won’t find you here because I won’t allow him or anyone else in my country during this time. I do that to keep my people safe, and for the next month, you’re considered one of my people. My secret guest, you could say.” Saying that caused Sinbad to chuckle slightly. “Also, you’ll always be a danger to me. No one else could ever take that from you.” </p><p>	Those words caused Judar to actually blush. His crimson eyes snapped open and his head turned to look at Sinbad’s face. He hadn’t expected this stupid king to say something like that. He was actually flustered for once in his life and he didn’t know how to react. Slowly, the Alpha male looked down, his golden eyes meeting with Judar’s crimson ones. Those eyes, they had such a gentle look in them. Such a look allowed Judar to relax a bit more, not only that but Sinbad’s words reassured him as well. </p><p>	“Sin…” Before he could finish, his words were cut off. A pair of soft lips came down on his own, an action he had not been expecting. A kiss...from the very man he knew he couldn’t be with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Kiss kiss cliff hanger! :D So sorry, but I am a sucker for cliff hangers, which sucks because I'm so slow with updates! I am so very sorry you guys, but I couldn't resist. ^^" Please don't hate me! Anyways, I'm really glad to see such sweet comments on this story! I'm so happy to know that people love this ship as much as I do (Possibly more XD) But I'll do my best not to leave you guys hanging for too long. I haven't decided if smut will appear in the next chapter or not, so don't get your hopes up too much! Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story and I'm so glad to see you guys enjoying it! I'll do my best to update it again soon! See you guys next time and thank you again!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh he wished it could last forever, but he knew such a thing wasn’t possible. Instead of pulling away from it, Judar ended up allowing himself to melt into the gentle kiss. Sinbad’s lips were warm and soft, both of them had allowed their eyes to fall closed once again. Judar’s other hand had removed itself from the doorknob, only to be wrapped around the back of the Alpha King’s neck. Sinbad definitely had experience in kissing, more than Judar had that is. The magi allowed Sinbad to continue to lead the kiss, but unfortunately they would have to part soon.</p><p>	Before Judar knew it, Sinbad was finally pulling away from him, breaking the kiss. Their faces were still very close and Judar was panting slightly, as if he were trying to get air back in his system. His lips were still tingling after Sinbad pulled away from him, not only that but his body had grown even hotter. He felt weak in the knees. If Sinbad had let go, he would probably end up on the floor. That meant his heat was closing in on him. He needed to get away from Sinbad before he did something stupid, but at the same time he wanted to stay right here.</p><p>	“Judar…” Sinbad’s low voice hit his ears, causing him to slowly open his eyes. Seeing Sinbad’s handsome face so close to his own caused his cheeks to heat up even more. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t help it…”</p><p>	He was apologizing? He didn’t have to do that, but Judar couldn’t find the words to say to him. Instead he responded by tightening his grip on this forbidden man. They couldn’t be together, not like that. He was the King of Sindria, and Judar was a fallen magi who was trying to get Sinbad to fall with him. There was no way he could ever return to the light, and Sinbad refused to take the fall. That was why they couldn’t be together. </p><p>	“D-don’t apologize, dumbass…” Judar finally muttered out. He didn’t want an apology like that, especially not from Sinbad. That kiss was something the Omega had only ever dreamed about and tonight it had finally been made into a reality, one he wouldn’t be forgetting. “I’m not mad at you…” </p><p>	“You should get inside before your scent becomes too strong to resist…” Those words may have left Sinbad’s mouth, but his grip on the Omega didn’t loosen at all. He found himself not wanting to let the other go at all. It didn’t seem like Judar wanted to let go either. The raven may have nodded in agreement, but he didn’t try to move either. Instead, he rested his head against the purple haired male’s shoulder. </p><p>	“...This is going to sound so childish but… Please help me get in the room… My legs feel like jelly. I’m afraid I’ll actually fall if I let go of you…” Judar blushed even more after admitting such a thing. His body was slowly losing strength. Of course Sinbad understood that as well, plus seeing Judar blushing like that was a bonus for him. </p><p>	“Alright, I’ll help you get inside, but then I really will have to go.” Sinbad smiled gently before he slowly moved one of his arms down. He scooped Judar up in his arms with ease, one arm was still firmly on his shoulder, while the other held his legs. If anyone were to see this, they would easily mistake the two for a married couple. “Can you at least open the door?”</p><p>	Judar nodded his head and reached over to quickly twist the knob. As the door unlatched, Judar pushed it open as Sinbad walked into the room. Sure enough, the room was as beautiful as Judar thought it would be. The walls were a pretty golden color and the floors were made of wood. The rather large bed was resting in the middle of the room, on top of a white throw rug. The tall posts were lined with red curtains, and the golden sheets looked extremely comfortable. Judar could also see a couple of wooden doors, one was probably a closet and the other a bathroom. There was even a wooden end table with a small lamp on it. That wasn’t what Judar loved the most though. On the opposite side of the room, there were a pair of glass doors that lead out onto a balcony. The balcony would give him a perfect view of the night sky. </p><p>	“Sin… You really didn’t have to get me such a nice room…” Judar mumbled softly. Though, it meant a lot to him.</p><p>	“We may be enemies, but I still wanted you to be comfortable for now.” Sinbad replied as he walked over and carefully placed Judar on the bed. Of course it was as soft as it looked. However, now that he was out of Sinbad’s hold, he found himself not wanting to be alone. He hated feeling like this, especially when he was about to go into heat. </p><p>	“Thank you…” Judar actually meant it too. He was very grateful that Sinbad had taken such a risk and even provided him with such a beautiful place to stay. As Sinbad was about to leave, he felt something grasp his wrist once again. When he looked back, he saw Judar holding onto his wrist with his face looking toward the bedsheets. </p><p>	“Hey now… I told you I have to get going.” Sinbad spoke gently as he tried to pull his arm away, only to have Judar tighten his grip.</p><p>	“Sin… I…” Judar could hardly find any words now. He wanted so badly to tell Sinbad how he truly felt, but he knew he couldn’t. As the Omega slowly lifted his head, Sinbad could see the sorrow in his eyes. This was an expression he had never seen Judar make. Damn, this was going to end badly but seeing that face made him slowly sit down beside the raven.</p><p>	As soon as he sat down, Judar threw his arms around the purple haired male’s neck. He buried his face in Sinbad’s broad shoulder and held onto him as tightly as possible. Sighing to himself, Sinbad slid his shoes off his feet and slowly moved so that his back was resting against the pillows and the headboard. His arms came around Judar’s waist as he allowed himself to pull the raven even closer. If he were to be honest, he could get used to holding the Omega like this. Keeping one arm around Judar’s waist, his other hand came up to rest on the back of the raven’s head. </p><p>	“You’re going to be alright. It isn’t a good idea for me to stay here with you, but after seeing that expression, I can’t bring myself to leave you alone…” Sinbad spoke softly as he ran his hand through Judar’s hair, making sure to be careful. He didn’t want to accidentally pull it. </p><p>	“You dumbass…” Judar mumbled softly. </p><p>	He heard Sinbad chuckle softly. By now, the King was used to being called that by Judar. It was just natural. Judar had been calling him that ever since they first met, and if Sinbad were to be honest, he wouldn’t want it any other way. Shaking his head slightly, Sinbad only smiled to himself. Judar really was something else, but at least knowing him helped make Sinbad’s life a little more interesting. </p><p>	“Hey Sin…” Judar spoke quietly again as he slowly lifted his head. He still refused to look at Sinbad, mostly because he was becoming even more flustered. With both of his hands now resting on Sinbad’s shoulders, he slowly moved so that he was sitting directly on the Alpha’s lap. The sudden change in position was enough to actually cause Sinbad to blush slightly. This was turning bad very quickly.</p><p>	“Judar...what are you doing…?” Sinbad asked lowly. He started to carefully move Judar, but stopped when he felt the raven pressing closer to him. His scent was starting to become overwhelming as well. At this rate, Sinbad would lose the control he fought so hard to keep. </p><p>	“I can’t hold it back anymore… Not when you’re still right here beside me…” Judar bit his lip slightly as he finally lifted his face so he could fully look at Sinbad. Maybe it was because of his heat, but he found he couldn’t wait anymore. It was risky, but it was worth it. </p><p>	“What are you-” Sinbad had started to ask what Judar was thinking, but his sentence was cut off by Judar. This time the raven had been the one to kiss him first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Hey all! If you were expecting smut in this chapter, then I am sorry to disappoint you! However, I plan on having it in the next chapter! Sorry to get your hopes up, but I had plans! ^^" Anyways, thank you for all the support on this story. It makes me so happy to see this ship getting the love it deserves! You guys are amazing! Really! I'll stop rambling now though. I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Thank you again for reading! I'll see you next time!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Ehem...Sooooo again my shameful self had delivered a Lemon chapter. I-I have no shame... Anyways, that's why this note is at the beginning of the chapter instead of the end, so you may be warned that this is in fact a Lemon chapter. I hope everyone enjoys reading it and... well excuse me. *hides under a rock* Thank you so much for your support! Bye for now!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second kiss had led to so much more before either of them even realized it. Judar’s arms were wrapped tightly around Sinbad’s neck and he had himself pressed as close as possible. Meanwhile, both of Sinbad’s hands were now on Judar’s waist. While they continued their passionate make-out session, both of their bodies were grinding against each other through their clothes. </p><p>	Their scents were completely filling the room, causing them both to become rather intoxicated. Their minds were fuzzy, neither were thinking straight anymore. As they parted from the kiss, Sinbad’s lips instantly attached to Judar’s pale neck, causing the raven to let out a soft whine. He tilted his head back a bit to give Sinbad a bit more room. His body was practically on fire. He craved every touch, every kiss, everything in general. Slowly, Sinbad pulled away from Judar’s neck, admiring the dark red mark he had left on the other. Oh it looked so perfect on Judar’s pale skin. </p><p>	Urges slowly started to get the best of both of them. They instantly started stripping each other down. Judar was the first to be completely undressed. His clothes had been tossed to the side, leaving his body completely exposed and at Sinbad’s mercy. Judar had only managed to remove a small amount of Sinbad’s clothing, including the tie that held his purple colored locks back. Damn, he looked even better with his hair down like that. </p><p>	“You look so needy right now…” Sinbad spoke as he slowly rolled the two of them over. With Judar now on his back, Sinbad sat up on his knees to finish undressing himself. Judar watched with a lustful gaze as Sinbad’s clothing slowly disappeared, leaving nothing more than a perfect view in front of himself. Judar knew Sinbad was fit, but this was something else. Everything on him looked completely perfect, and Judar got it all to himself for the night. </p><p>	“You...look incredible…” Judar also felt a bit self-conscious because of how different their body types were. Even their sizes were very different, but that was to be expected due to the fact that one was an Alpha and one an Omega. Judar wasn’t small by any means, but Sinbad took it to a completely different level. </p><p>	“You look pretty great yourself, you know…” Sinbad grinned softly as he returned to his position between Judar’s perfect legs. Damn, he’d give anything to see this every night, but he knew that wasn’t possible. This was their one night together, a night that neither of them planned on having. </p><p>	“Don’t try and flatter me…” Judar huffed and started to look away, but his chin was caught by Sinbad’s muscular hand. It was only then that Judar realized he had also taken off all of his metal vessels. He was completely defenseless, but that didn’t matter to Judar. It just meant there wouldn’t be any cold metal touching his body. </p><p>	Sinbad didn’t respond to Judar’s comment. Instead he just leaned forward and pressed their lips together once again. Judar moaned once more, his arms returned to their original spot around Sinbad’s neck. As they started making out once again, their bare bodies were now rubbing against each other. Both of their bodies were completely on fire, both craving to be touched by each other, craving to feel each other in more ways than one. Sinbad’s patience was running out fast. While he kept Judar distracted with the kiss, he brought one hand down to the raven’s entrance. Without warning, he thrusted one of his fingers into the other’s tight entrance. </p><p>	Judar let out a surprised cry, though it was muffled by the kiss. The sudden intrusion was rather uncomfortable, but as Sinbad slowly started to thrust his finger inside the other, the Omega started to feel pleasure. His moans became a bit louder and his legs opened a bit more. When Sinbad finally inserted a second finger, the pain came once again but Judar fought to ignore it. He kissed the purple haired male even harder and slowly started rocking his hips against the Alpha male’s fingers. </p><p>	Sinbad did his best to stretch Judar out, but his patience had disappeared. He removed his fingers from Judar’s entrance, causing the raven to whine at the empty feeling. The Alpha male then broke the kiss and pulled himself back. He wanted to see Judar’s face for this next part. As the Omega continued to pant hard, Sinbad pressed his hardened member against the other’s entrance. Judar bit his lip, preparing himself for pain once again. </p><p>	After letting out a shaky breath, Sinbad’s hips jerked forward. His member slowly made its way inside Judar’s tight walls. The raven let out a loud cry, feeling himself being stretched more than he thought possible. Sinbad’s size definitely made this more painful, but Judar said nothing about it. He had been dreaming about this for so long and now it was finally happening. Once Sinbad was fully inside the other, he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Judar was really tight and it was really hot inside. More of the Omega’s scent was being released as well, causing Sinbad’s mind to cloud over even more. </p><p>	“M-move, Sin…”</p><p>	He just barely heard those words leave Judar’s mouth, but he didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back about half way before slamming back inside the other. The impact caused Judar to cry out loudly, his head was thrown back and his nails sunk into Sinbad’s shoulders. </p><p>	Loud cries filled the room as Sinbad set a rough, yet slow pace. Hearing Judar’s pleasurable cries drove him completely insane. His hands tightly held the Omega’s waist, possibly leaving small bruises on the other. If there were any marks, Judar didn’t care. His dream was finally happening. He was lying here on his back, having the time of his life with the one person he craved more than anything. As he moaned once again, his legs wrapped themselves around Sinbad’s waist and he started to move his own hips to match up with Sinbad’s thrusting. </p><p>	He felt nothing but pleasure each time the Alpha slammed into him. He saw stars with each thrust and his cries only continued to grow louder. He had even started screaming out Sinbad’s name as much as possible. When he felt the Alpha male speed up, he pulled himself up and slammed his lips against Sinbad’s once again. Both moaned into the sloppy kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other, while Sinbad started slamming into Judar’s prostate. </p><p>	The kiss was broken once again and the room was filled with Judar’s screaming once again. He felt his end coming a lot sooner than he hoped, but he couldn’t help it. Sinbad had pushed him completely over the edge. He threw away all of his pride and let Sinbad see this side of him. He felt the grip on his waist tighten once again as the purple haired male started thrusting even harder than before. </p><p>	“Sin!!!” Judar finally screamed out before his vision went blurry for the final time. His stomach tightened and before he knew it, he had released on his and Sinbad’s stomachs, causing his walls to tighten around Sinbad’s member.</p><p>	“J-Ju….” Sinbad groaned softly and started to rapidly thrust into Judar’s abused entrance. It didn’t take him long to reach his release as well. As he delivered the final thrust, hot seed shot from his member, filling Judar’s entrance completely. The raven had sunk his nails deeply into Sinbad’s shoulders when he felt the other’s member pulsing inside of him. Feeling that warm liquid filling him up caused him to moan very quietly. He couldn’t believe it had actually happened, and it had been the best time of his life. </p><p>	After catching their breaths, Sinbad slowly removed himself from Judar before collapsing beside the exhausted Omega. Judar whined softly, feeling liquid leaking from inside of him. It was uncomfortable, but he could worry about it tomorrow. Right now, he just curled up beside Sinbad and closed his eyes. Sleep took over both of them almost instantly, both of them were practically clinging to each other, not even worrying about what they had just done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came sooner than either of them would have liked. As the sun broke through the windows, Sinbad groaned softly. The light had hit him directly in the face, causing him to lift a hand and shield his eyes. This didn’t seem right at all. Normally the sun never hit his eyes in the morning like this. Wasn’t he in his room? If so, then why was he being blinded like this. He was about to call for Ja’far, but he stopped when he felt something pressed against his side. His eyes shot open and what he saw practically slapped him in the face. Oh this was not good at all. </p><p>	Beside him Judar was still peacefully sleeping. He was facing Sinbad, curled up right against his side. It was at that moment, Sinbad realized they were both completely naked. He could see markings on Judar’s neck and could feel pain on his back, as if nails had dug into him. That was when everything from the previous night came flooding back to him. The two of them kissing not once, but twice, their bodies being connected in more ways than one, Judar’s pleasurable cries, and of course the end. </p><p>	“Shit...this could end badly…” Sinbad muttered to himself. He had to wake Judar up and see if the other remembered anything. However, he paused when he went to try and wake up the Omega beside him. Judar looked so peaceful for once in his life. Shaking his head slightly, Sinbad shifted so that he was resting against the headboard. He placed one of his hands on Judar’s shoulder and used the other hand to rest his chin on.</p><p>	A little later, Judar finally started to shift beside Sinbad. The raven groaned softly as he brought a hand to his eyes. As he rubbed them slightly, he slowly sat himself up, only to cry out when pain shot through the lower half of his body. Why was there pain there? Surely nothing happened last night...right? His crimson eyes shot open and he quickly glanced around, only to find that he was not alone in this room. Beside him was the very person he had not expected to see. </p><p>	“S-Sinbad…?” Judar sounded slightly confused. Why was Sinbad here and why was he naked? Wait...Naked!? Judar quickly looked down at himself, only to find that he was lacking clothes as well. That could only mean...Oh god no. </p><p>	“Judar, you need to relax… Do you remember what happened last night?” Sinbad tried to keep his voice on the calm side, but in reality, he was freaking out bad. He had a feeling things were slowly coming back to the raven beside him, so he just needed to wait. </p><p>	“N-not really… I remember walking through that portal of yours… that kiss in the hallway and then I remember asking you to help me get inside because I could hardly walk…” Judar placed a hand on his head. Trying to remember everything was giving him a massive headache. “My heat must have hit...and everything is fuzzy but… I think I know most of what happened, I just don’t know how we got there…” </p><p>	Sinbad sighed softly. He should have known Judar would have a hard time remembering everything that happened. If they had actually mated, Judar would have probably remembered everything a bit better, but it was better if they didn’t. Biting his lip, Sinbad reached over and gently grasped the raven’s shoulder. The sudden contact caused the Omega to flinch, but he didn’t pull himself away. He was honestly too embarrassed to even move.</p><p>	“Judar… I hope you don’t think any of this is your fault. I should have left when I had the chance...but as I started to leave, you grabbed me and gave me this look as if you didn’t want to be alone. You told me you were worried about Kouen, so I ended up staying to comfort you. In the end, control was lost…” Sinbad actually looked as if he were ashamed. Did he hate what they did? Judar didn’t have much memory of it yet, but he knew he had enjoyed it. Hell he had been dreaming about it for so long and it finally happened, but at the worst possible time. </p><p>	“Did you hate it…? Can you even stand to be around me now?” Judar asked as he averted his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the Alpha in front of him. </p><p>	“What? Judar, why would I hate it? What makes you think I can’t stand being around you now? If anything, you should hate me. I could have pushed you off, I should have but instead I gave into my own desires…” Sinbad honestly couldn’t believe that thought crossed the Omega’s mind. Sure they were enemies, but last night had been something special. </p><p>	“Sinbad, I’m your enemy. I’m the last person you should ever do something like that with, especially since you’re the king of this country… Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure I enjoyed it too…” Judar paused as he went over his words again. “Actually… I know I enjoyed it but it...still shouldn’t have happened…” </p><p>	The purple haired male sighed softly. He knew Judar was right. With the way things were, they really shouldn’t have done something like that with each other. However, that didn’t stop Sinbad from pulling Judar into a tight embrace once again. A soft gasp escaped from the Omega but he didn’t pull back. He allowed himself to be held like this, even though he shouldn’t. Sighing softly, Judar buried his face into Sinbad’s bare chest.</p><p>	“No one needs to find out. It isn’t their business anyways… It can stay between us, alright?” Sinbad smiled softly as he tightened his hold on the slightly smaller Omega. </p><p>	“Heh… That sounds nice, honestly. Having a little secret like that. To think I would have actually gotten to sleep with a dumbass like you.” Judar chuckled softly before he lifted his head to look at the other male. </p><p>	“Really? You’re still going to call me a dumbass after the night we had?” Sinbad lifted a brow but had a playful smirk on his face. </p><p>	“Of course I am. Dumbass, Lord Moron, whatever else I feel like calling you. You wouldn’t want it any other way, right?” Judar smirked as well and Sinbad only chuckled. Oh if anyone found out about this, they were both going to be in so much trouble, but in a way, that was what made this a little exciting. <br/>	“You’re right. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Sinbad nodded his head a bit. Judar was definitely something special. He would have given anything to stay here all day, but he had to get back before his household members started searching for him. </p><p>	Slowly, the Alpha male released Judar from his grasp and moved to get up. He heard Judar whine, but he had no choice right now. As he started to get dressed, his gaze shifted to the raven, who was surprisingly pouting like a child. Such a sight caused Sinbad to laugh softly. That was one of the cutest expressions he had ever seen, especially on Judar. Once he was fully dressed, he turned to lean over the bed, placing his hands on the mattress. </p><p>	“Hey now, don’t pout. If you behave, maybe I’ll sneak back later tonight. Your heat should be a bit calmer now so maybe I’ll remind you of what we did last night. If you want.” Sinbad winked at the pouting Omega, only to get a slight shove from the other. </p><p>	“You honestly think I’m gonna lay my ass down and submit to you again?” Judar asked with a shocked expression on his face. </p><p>	“Actually yes, I do think so.” Sinbad nodded his head and leaned even closer. He lightly pressed his lips to Judar’s soft ones. The Omega couldn’t help it. He returned the kiss almost instantly, only to be disappointed when it ended so suddenly. “Anyways, I really have to go before they start looking for me. If I can escape from them later, I’ll come back to see you.”</p><p>	Judar rolled his crimson eyes and settled down on the bed once again. He pulled one of the pillows to his bare chest and rested his head on it as he looked toward Sinbad with a pout on his face. He knew the other had to go, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Wait-why was he wanting this jackass to stay again? If anything, he should be glad Sinbad was leaving. </p><p>	“Yeah fine. Go do your king things or whatever it is you have to do.” Judar muttered softly, only to earn a soft chuckle from the purple haired male. </p><p>	“See you later.” Sinbad lifted a hand and waved toward the pouting Omega before he quickly made his way out of the room. He just hoped he would get back before any of the Eight Generals knew he was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Mahh, I'm sorry updates are taking awhile. I haven't felt great the past couple of days so things have just been moving kinda slow. ^^" Really sorry you guys, but I'm glad to see people are still reading and enjoying this story! I'm gonna do my best to try and update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. However, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to update again as soon as possible! Thank you for reading and I will see you next time!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, SINBAD!?” </p><p>	Those were the first words spoken, or rather shouted, to the purple haired male as he entered the palace. Yamuriaha was the one who met him at the doorway, followed by the rest of the Eight Generals. Each of them looked rather disappointed in him. He should have known better. As he held his hands up in defense, the blue haired mage only glared at him. </p><p>	“I expect an answer. We all do. You never just up and disappear like that and if you do, you’re at least back before we come to get you!” Yamuraiha clenched her staff tightly and practically growled at their king. For an Omega, she was definitely a scary one. Sinbad knew better than to mess with her. </p><p>	“I went out for an early morning stroll through Sindria before the rest of you all woke up and I guess I got distracted by all the beautiful girls.” Sinbad laughed nervously, knowing that probably wasn’t the best answer, but he couldn’t tell them where he actually was. </p><p>	“I sense a fat lie.” Ja’far spoke now. His dark colored eyes were practically piercing through Sinbad’s soul. The eyes of an assassin that could make anyone shudder, even Masrur. He was another terrifying Omega. If Sinbad were to be honest, he didn’t know how he got so many terrifying Omegas but he was honestly glad to have them.</p><p>	“Sinbad, we’ve been with you for a long time now. We know when you’re lying.” Drakon spoke now. He was a dragon-like creature who was once a human. He and Sinbad often clashed when they were younger, but they ended up becoming close friends. Rolling his eyes, Sinbad glanced toward the other Alpha male.</p><p>	“Fine, I went out last night and was drinking at one of the bars and ended up crashing at a hotel. Is that what you want to hear from your King?” Sinbad asked as he hung his head in shame. Almost instantly, he could hear sighs from all of them. Maybe they bought it. </p><p>	“Honestly, we should have known you would do something like that. You really are an idiot, boss.” Sharrkan let out a soft laugh and flashed one of his signature grins. The tan skinned Alpha then placed his hands behind his head and lightly nudged Yamuraiha. She ended up shoving him away and shook her head in disappointment. </p><p>	“As expected of our drunken king. Sinbad, you really ought to think about stopping these bad habits of yours and possibly settling down. You’re going to need an heir to your throne eventually and you aren’t getting any younger.” Ja’far spoke calmly, knowing he insulted their king with such words. If he were to be honest, that was his exact intention. </p><p>	“Hey now. I’m not ready to settle down yet. I’ve got plenty of time and I don’t need an heir any time soon because I don’t plan on stepping down any time soon. Don’t rush me into such things. Sometimes, you just have to lay back and enjoy life.” Sinbad casually shrugged his shoulders while doing his best to ignore Ja’far’s statement. “I’ll settle when I’m ready to do so, but for now I plan on remaining King and enjoying my life.”</p><p>	“We should have expected you to say such a thing, Sin. You’ve always been this way and honestly none of us see you changing but it’s still something you should consider. There are plenty of nice Omega Princesses we can set you up with, or Princes if that’s the way you’d rather go but I don’t see you going that way. Will you please just give it some thought?” Ja’far gave the Alpha male a kind smile and gently patted his shoulder. However, when Sinbad was touched, he nearly winced in pain. Judar must have scratched up his back last night or something. </p><p>	“Again, I appreciate your concern and when I’m ready, I promise I’ll let you know but until then do not try setting me up with anyone, alright?” Sinbad glanced around at the present number of people. A couple of the Eight Generals were missing but Sinbad was sure they were off doing important things. </p><p>	“Fine, we’ll lay off for now. In the meantime, you should go take a bath. I’m pretty sure you smell like alcohol. You can’t attend to your duties smelling like that. Now off you go before I spray you off with some water magic.” Yamuraiha’s smile may have been innocent, but Sinbad knew for a fact that she was completely serious. </p><p>	After excusing himself from all of them, Sinbad made his way to his chambers to get himself cleaned up. Actually, he was more curious about the damage that was done to his back. Maybe he should check over Judar when he returned as well. He knew they had gotten pretty crazy last night, even though it shouldn’t have happened. He knew deep down, he wouldn’t have traded last night for anything. It meant something to him and he was pretty sure it meant something to Judar as well. He’d have to ask later, if he would even be able to escape later. From what he just witnessed, they were all growing rather suspicious of him up and leaving randomly, plus it didn’t help when he failed to return before they checked on him this morning. </p><p>	“I’ll just have to be a bit more careful…” Sinbad muttered to himself as he made his way to his washroom. He knew he smelt like sex, and he honestly couldn’t believe none of his Alpha generals hadn’t caught the scent, or if they had, they hadn’t said anything to his face. They’d probably speak of it behind his back if anything. Luckily, they didn’t know Judar’s scent at least not well enough to instantly know it was him. Sighing softly, Sinbad finally started to undress himself. When he looked in the mirror and turned around, sure enough there were deep red markings all along his back. Judar had scratched him up real good, but that didn’t bother Sinbad at all. If anything, he was happy those marks came from the raven haired Omega. </p><p>	“These are probably going to hurt when I wash them…” Sinbad chuckled slightly and turned to start running his own water. Normally someone else would already have it ready for him, but he hadn’t been there this morning, so it hadn’t been worth running a bath and then wasting the water if it didn’t get used. Besides, he was perfectly capable of doing things like this on his own, and it avoided his back being seen by anyone else. He didn’t have a good excuse for the markings, and if he were to be honest he probably wouldn’t be able to think of one if they were ever seen. Maybe he could trust one of his generals with this specific information. Maybe Masrur...the red headed Alpha didn’t speak much after all, so he would be the perfect one out of the other generals. Then again, maybe this would be the one thing Masrur wouldn’t be able to keep to himself, but damn he needed help. He needed someone to talk to about this. He needed another Alpha’s advice. </p><p>	Sighing quietly, Sinbad shut off the water and slowly lowered himself into the tub. He hissed softly when the warm water hit the scratch marks on his back, but soon the pain faded away and he was able to get himself to relax a bit. After thinking it over carefully, he decided that he would ask Masrur after he was done in the bathroom. He was sure he could trust the red head, and if it backfired on him, then it was his own fault for even trying. </p><p>	“Please don’t let this decision be a mistake…” Sinbad spoke softly as he closed his light brown eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Hello everyone! Chapter Nine is finally finished! Sorry the update took so long. I had been exhausted and mentally drained from work. However, I am now taking a break from working so I hope that I'll be able to update more often, but it will still probably take some time while I regain all of my mental energy. Anyways, enough about that! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I hope this answered a few questions about who's an Alpha and who's an Omega! I know I left a couple out, but they'll show up a little later on! Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! I'll hopefully update again soon! See you next time!!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me see if I’ve got this straight.” Masrur’s piercing red eyes were practically staring into Sinbad’s soul as the two of them sat quietly on the purple haired king’s bed. The gaze of an Alpha male was always intimidating, but Masrur was also a Fanalis, one of the conquerors of the Dark Continent. His gaze alone was enough to make Sinbad shudder a bit, but the purple haired male kept himself as calm as possible. He had called the red head here after he finished in the bath and told him this was to be a private conference. Once Sinbad had insured that it was just the two of them, he had even checked to make sure Yamuraiha hadn’t slipped anything on Masrur to listen in, Sinbad told Masrur everything. </p><p>	“Alright…” Sinbad was definitely nervous, but who wouldn’t be? It didn’t help that the eyes of an animal were literally staring right at him. He was a big guy after all, even bigger than Sinbad. Not only that, but he was also Ja’far’s mate, meaning this information would end up being something Masuru couldn’t even tell the white haired Omega. Sinbad was sure that was killing him, and he felt bad, but he also trusted the red headed Alpha. </p><p>	“So...You’ve been sneaking around, seeing that Magi from the Kou Empire, meeting up in a secret location that you refuse to tell me, and the last time you met up, he asked you to hide him for mating season… And you decided to hide him here since you close off the country for the entire month. After getting him here, in another unknown location, you ended up sleeping with him and now you’re confused and don’t know what to do.” Masrur spoke lowly, his gaze never leaving Sinbad’s face. He did not like knowing this information, especially now that he had to keep it to himself. </p><p>	“I...didn’t plan on sleeping with him… Honestly, I thought of every possible option before deciding to bring him here. If Kouen finds out he’s gone, he’ll start searching for Judar. If I were to hide him anywhere else, he would probably be found and forced to mate with someone he didn’t want to. This was just the safest place, besides right now he’s completely powerless. He can hardly even walk.” Granted that wasn’t all due to the heat. What had happened last night had something to do with it as well. </p><p>	“You really think this was a smart idea? Why do you care if he gets mated with someone?” Masrur asked in a slightly demanding tone. </p><p>	“How would you feel if you had been forced to mate with someone other than Ja’far? How do you think I would feel if I was forced to mate with someone I didn’t love? If he doesn’t want to risk being forced to mate with Kouen then he shouldn’t have to do such a thing. If I can save him from this at least once, then I’m willing to risk him being here. No one knows where he is except for me. Everything will be fine. I’m sorry for throwing this on you, but honestly I needed someone to talk to so I chose you because I know you’re a quiet one. I know it irritates you not being able to tell Ja’far but you know Ja’far can’t stand Judar...and I honestly understand why. Judar is rather insane and always trying to start a war of some kind, but…he did have a pretty horrible childhood. He may laugh about it and say he doesn’t care but deep down, I know he hates that he became this way.” Sinbad sighed and fell back on his bed, wincing in a small amount of pain. Masrur noticed this and lifted a brow before leaning over his king curiously.<br/>	“How badly did that little Magi fuck up your back?” Masrur asked with a hint of a playful grin. Oh hell no, Masrur was not trying to get details like that from him. </p><p>	“As if I’d tell you or even show you.” Sinbad spat back while glaring toward the Fanalis. Masur chuckled lowly and shook his head. Leave it to Sinbad to take such a risk like this. Maybe there were feelings that had yet to be discovered, but even if that were the case, Masrur was sure their relationship wouldn’t be accepted, especially not by Ja’far. That suddenly reminded the red head of something...something rather important. “Hey…”</p><p>	“What is it, big guy?” Sinbad asked as he sat himself back up. He noticed the change in Masrur’s voice. It went from a joking tone to a bit more serious. What had he just thought of?</p><p>	“Did you even use any kind of protection last night? He was in heat after all…” Masrur’s tone didn’t change at all. This was a very serious question after all. </p><p>	“Uh...no we didn’t…” That’s what it was, and now that Sinbad was thinking about it, that was probably the worst mistake they could have possibly made. Oh he had to get to Judar as soon as possible. If he had messed up and put Judar in that kind of situation then Kouen would know for sure and would probably do some kind of damage to Judar. Sinbad couldn’t risk that at all. </p><p>	“Sin, you idiot! Were you just thinking with your dick or something!? Do you have any idea just how badly this could end!?” Masrur was beyond dumbfounded. He should have known Sinbad would make some kind of stupid mistake like that. “You probably didn’t pull out either…”</p><p>	“Why are we getting so detailed!? I get it, we have a problem on our hands and if you get any louder, the others will come running even though I told them this was a private discussion....” Sinbad placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes tightly. There would be no way around it if Judar ended up getting pregnant or something. He would have to mate with Judar if that were the case. </p><p>	“Of course you didn’t… Dammit Sinbad. You say you don’t want to settle down and then you go and do something like this with one of our enemies. If he’s pregnant, you’re going to have to mate with him...and you won’t be able to hide him from the others anymore…” Masrur sighed as well. He couldn’t believe how stupid Sinbad actually was. “When did you plan on seeing him again?”</p><p>	“I was going to go later tonight and check on him but...his heat is probably still really strong. I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself, especially since we’ve already done it once…” Sinbad gripped his long purple hair tightly. “I don’t know how to approach this now. If he ends up pregnant and goes back to the Kou Empire...well I can’t even think about that right now…”</p><p>	“Sinbad, why do you get yourself into situations like this? You have to do something and fast. You need to make the choice. Are you going to risk mating with him, are you going to run away with him, are you going to let him go back? There’s a lot you need to think about right now.” Masrur spoke seriously, which only caused Sinbad to sigh softly. His main concern wasn’t even any of that. His main concern was Kouen. </p><p>~~<br/>	Back at the Kou Empire, the red headed prince was pacing around the main hall, his hands were behind his back and he had a furious expression on his face. Judar was supposed to go into heat today and he had wanted to finally claim the other, but when he sent someone to get him, Kouen received the news that Judar had once again disappeared. The Alpha prince was beyond furious with Judar’s sudden disappearance. He had sent a guard to check all of the raven’s usual hiding places and was waiting for him to return, hopefully with the news that he had been found. </p><p>	“Your Highness.” The guard he had sent came rushing in and instantly knelt down on the floor in front of the prince.</p><p>	“Did you find him?” Kouen asked in a low tone. </p><p>	“No sir. He wasn’t in any of his usual hiding places. He’s completely vanished from the Kou Empire. Shall I send out a search party to try and locate him?” The guard asked as he looked toward the Alpha male. Sighing with irritation, Kouen shook his head slightly. If Judar wasn’t in the Kou Empire, then the odds of finding him were really slim. The fact that Judar had managed to slip away from him again irritated him more than anything.</p><p>	“The moment he returns, I want you to apprehend him and bring him straight to me. Do you understand?” Kouen asked as he gave his guard a death glare. The guard shuddered slightly but nodded his head and returned to a standing position. </p><p>	“Yes your highness. I will bring him once he’s back.” The guard bowed his head and then turned to hurry off. </p><p>	Once he was alone, Kouen sat himself down on the steps and looked toward the palace ceiling. His irritation only grew as he clenched his fist. He had wanted to mate with Judar, but that didn’t seem to be happening this time around. However, he still needed someone to play around with until mating season was over. The sound of something behind dropped instantly caught Kouen’s attention, maybe even startled him because he thought he was alone. His red eyes opened and slowly shifted to where the sound was coming from. </p><p>	“Huh? What are you doing out here?” Kouen asked the shadow figure. He had recognized him right away. It was one of their servants. He had shoulder length  blond hair and bright silver eyes. He was a bit on the small side, but always seemed to have a decent personality. Kouen’s eyes trailed over him slowly. The servant was an Omega, and from his scent, it seemed that he was about to go into heat. Perfect.</p><p>	“I-I’m terribly sorry your highness… I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just unable to stay in my room because I’ve been having too many hot flashes…” The servant boy adjusted his grey colored robe and looked down as if he were embarrassed.</p><p>	“Your name is Devyn, right? Maybe I could give you a hand with those little hot flashes.” Kouen smirked slightly as he watched the Omega before him blush even darker.</p><p>	“Your highness, I am a simple servant… I shouldn’t be lying with you of all people…” Devyn spoke softly as his crystal like gaze shifted to the ground. How cute. Kouen could tell he was nervous, but that was fine. He simply reached out and grasped onto the blond’s chin, pulling it up so that their eyes would lock. </p><p>	“Now don’t be like that. There’s no need for you to be nervous about this. Come on now. I’ll take good care of you.” Kouen nearly purred, causing Devyn to shudder slightly. As Kouen led the nervous Omega to his sleeping quarters, Judar still flashed in the back of his mind but he could think about that later. He had something different to focus on.</p><p>	‘Just wait until you return, Judar… You’re going to be mine…’ The oldest prince growled lowly as he led the servant into his room, the door shutting softly behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Hi everyone! This chapter had one of my dear OCs included in it! Devyn is an OC I use for multiple fandoms whenever I need a character filled in. He was one of my first OCs and I love him to death. Hopefully you all will love him as his character develops later on. Honestly I feel bad having Kouen make a move on him like that, but it felt necessary. ^^ Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the update. Unfortunately, there won't be any smut scenes between Devyn and Kouen, at least not yet. I haven't fully decided and honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do yet. ^^" Hopefully it will be figured out soon though! Mah I'll stop rambling now! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to update again very soon! See you guys next time!!!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Hi everyone! I had written this story in the past, but I had it written in First Person POV and honestly, I'm not really a fan of it. I decided to rewrite it and hopefully bring it back to life since I'll be having more time off work! I honestly forgot how much I absolutely adore Judar. He is precious and so is Sin! <br/>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I hope to update again as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you next time! </p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>